


Person of Moonlight

by Rota



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Yona è in pericolo.</i><br/><i>Ma io posso vedere. Chiaramente.</i><br/><i>Ah, è così piacevole. Essere in grado di vedere è così bello.”</i><br/>Shin- Ah, i tuoi occhi si sono aperti al mondo una seconda volta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Moonlight

***Autore:** Rota  
***Titolo:** Person of Moonlight  
***Fandom:** Akatsuki no Yona  
***Personaggi:** Shin- Ah, Yona  
***Genere:** Introspettivo  
***Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Spoiler!  
***Rating:** Verde  
***Note:** Shin-Ah è il mio personaggio preferito da quando l'ho visto, praticamente, già la primissima volta in cui mi sono approciata a questo manga. Non averci scritto ancora niente sopra è quasi un'onta xD  
Faccio riferimento esplicito, con tanto di meravigliosa traduzione improvvisata al momento, a quei pochi capitoli di manga che sono stati dedicati proprio alla questione “vista del dragone”. Per inciso, i capitoli 49/50/51, che non sono stati ancora riportati nell'anime 8D  
Spero sia una buona lettura ùù/

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Yona è in pericolo._

_Ma io posso vedere. Chiaramente.  
Ah, è così piacevole. Essere in grado di vedere è così bello.”_

 

  
Shin- Ah, i tuoi occhi si sono aperti al mondo una seconda volta.  
Delle intenzioni iniziali è rimasta soltanto la forza, perché di fronte alla meraviglia di una realtà tanto sconosciuta quanto stupenda la ragione è scivolata via dalla mente – come se fosse rotolata sul fianco ricurvo di una Luna crescente, lacrima soffocata in un vuoto nero come la notte.  
Solo tu, davanti a un'umanità che trema in ogni sua forma, incapace di restare sui propri piedi di fronte all'occhio del drago. Rimane soltanto l'essenza misera spogliata di qualsiasi altra vanità.  
L'odore del sangue e della paura è qualcosa a cui sei abituato, perché per anni hai assunto il ruolo di bestia da guardia, cui è dovuta soltanto la paura e nient'altro. Ma un viso contratto da quella paura, o un viso sporco di quel sangue: l'avevi visto soltanto una volta prima di questa, e il ricordo è svanito negli anni assieme a tante cose, ingoiato dall'oscurità.  
Vuoi scrutare tutto, tutto. Vuoi vedere e indagare, vuoi conoscere e imparare. Vuoi sapere cosa succede a un uomo se gli viene strappato via un braccio o un piede.  
O il cuore, perché no.  
Non ti domandi cosa ti abbia spinto a rinunciare al tuo stesso terrore mutilante, perché sei inebriato dal potere divino straripato e mai conosciuto davvero. Sei un uomo anche tu, e la ragione ti impone il concetto di limite. Ma quell'attimo soltanto, che costa un incubo angosciante, sei preso da l'ingordigia e l'avidità che fanno tanto disumani gli dei.  
Sei una notte a cui è stata rubata la sua preziosa guida candida.

 

_“Guardami negli occhi.  
Guarda soltanto me”_

 

Ma anche il viandante più esperto si può perdere, all'interno di un luogo sconosciuto.  
Può essere soltanto sfortuna, niente implica una volontà maligna insidiata nella profondità dell'animo, però quando il senso di abbandono e totale libertà irretisce l'animo, una sola è la reazione possibile.  
Poi la vedi, la guardi. Recepisci il suo richiamo flebile e deciso.  
Tu sei la calante Luna oscurata, lei è il sole e il vento che spazza qualsiasi nube, il cielo stesso che copre l'immensità del creato e lo abbraccia tutto. Percepisci la distinzione netta quando le sue mani sul tuo viso ti riportano a una realtà fatta di sensazioni e corpi che tu avevi dimenticato, preso dalla voracità con cui il buco nero risucchia tutto il cosmo.  
Gentilezza umana.  
Un singhiozzo e sbatti le palpebre, assopito di nuovo il drago che c'è in te.  
Le sue parole disilludono ogni sogno e ogni incubo, calmano il cuore fino all'immobilità conseguente.  
È il potere della conoscenza che ti fa tremare lo spirito, quando il corpo cade di sasso a terra. Ne hai sempre avuto paura, perché un uomo soltanto non può possedere tutto quel potere. Ma un uomo capace di sentire il calore di una mano delicata, lei sembra dire, è un uomo che può decidere come usare questo genere di capacità, discernendo il bene e il male. Te lo sussurra quasi, piena di quell'amore che ti ha guidato fuori dalle tue tenebre già altre volte.  
Definire chi tra voi due sia il supplice e chi il vero dio è difficile, considerando la materia liquida che gocciola dal tuo viso. Fatta di gioia e dolore assieme.  
I tuoi occhi, dunque, si chiudono ancora – in previsione di aprirsi, un domani futuro, ad una nuova alba.


End file.
